Presence detection in control devices is currently being used to provide users with benefits that non-presence detecting control devices may lack. For example, the detected presence of a user may cause a backlighting feature of a keyboard or a remote control device to activate. In other examples, the detected presence of the user may activate the power to a wireless control device, such as a mouse or keyboard, such that when the presence of the user is not detected, power consumption is minimized to extend battery life.
One way of detecting the presence of a user would be a pulse radar system that would send a pulse from a transmitter and then measure the amount of time taken for the pulse to be reflected back and received by a receiver coupled to the transmitter. A limitation with this system is that the time taken for the pulse to be transmitted, reflected back, and received is too short to get accurate readings, as the distance between a user and the control device (e.g., keyboard, mouse) is typically very short.
Despite advancements related to methods of presence detection in association with control devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to detecting the presence of a user relative to a control device.